AzureClan: Prophecy of the stars: Dawn
by XXlaptidemcrazeXX
Summary: This book, thing, is really dumb, I admit, but please read it to see what you think.
1. The whole story Chapters 1 to 4

**Just a little something to start off... To let you know, these chapters are really short, unlike the actual book chapters, and they may sound stupid. But, it's good enough. There is romance in this, and if you want to read the couples mating, if you dare, just put it in reviews. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this! =^.^=**

**~Laptidemcraze~**

* * *

**AzureClan**

Prophecy of the stars: Dawn

**Prologue**

At the darkest hour of midnight, cats begun to appear form the bushes, shrubs, and even logs. but only four. Four? But it looked as if there was a thousand! But only four. A dark tom, black with green eyes, stared at the other cats. "Huh, I thought DarkClan was a nuicanse." He muttered. A light grey she-cat, stared at him with round, angry eyes. "And they still are." She growled. "Calm down, Azurestar." A ginger tom with amber eyes soothed. "We must find a way to warn the clans of this threat." He continued. Azurestar looked at him. "I agree, Flamestar, but I don't think _Nightstar_ agrees." She hissed. "Shut up!" Nightstar hissed. "Shut up _both_ of you!" Another cat, a cream tabby, growled. "Thank you, Wolfstar." Flamestar dipped his head. All the leaders stared at Flamestar. "Azurestar, your clan is in great danger, warn Spottedstar." Flamestar mewed. "No, I can't." She sighed. "Spottedstar is far from my reach." All the cats gasped as Azurestar said so. "What? How is that even possible?"

"You're a StarClan cat!"

"But-"

"Stop!" Azurestar hissed. "I cannot talk to Spottedstar, but I can talk to another cat." Flamestar nodded. "One of the five?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Is it Callingdove?" Nightstar asked. "No, the third of the five." Azurestar smirked. "Do what you need to do." Wolfstar mewed. So then the cats set off, leaving Azurestar standing, alone in the cold, night air. "But who _is_ the third?" She sighed. _Maybe I'll send a vision to Callingdove..._ She thought. That was the only option.

**Chapter 1**

Callingdove set her herbs with her new apprentice, Firepaw. Firepaw stared at the herbs, as if memorizing each and every herb he set his paws apon. Callingdove sighed as she did the same. She was on of the five, and so was her brother, Neonclaws. Her back legs felt nothing, it was because of her tragic accident as a kit, where that large branch fell on her. She dragged herself to the rock shelves where she kept most her herbs, until she saw nothing but sky. And there was a cloud, now.. The cloud turned into many clouds, and the sky was filled with clouds. "Callingdove? Where should I put the marigold?" Firepaw broke into her vision. "Um.. Just.. Put them in a pile over there." Callingdove replied. Firepaw did as told. "Callingdove! Callingdove, Birdflight has a cold!" Cloudysky, a recently made warrior, burst into her den. "Coming." Callingdove limped past Cloudysky, and into the elder's den. But Birdflight was laying on her head, coughing, so much. "You call this a cold?" Callingdove screamed at Cloudysky. She ran to her den, ignoring the pain in her legs. She grabbed as much catmint as possible, and raced back into Birdflight's den. But it was too late. Blood stained the ground, and Birdflight lay still. "No.." Cloudysky whispered. "This is all my fault.. I-I should have called you as soon as Birdflight even started coughing!" She yowled. "No." Callingdove reassured her. "Show me the last prey Birdflight ate." She mewed. "Okay." Cloudysky sighed, and carefully dragged a half-eaten rabbit towards Callingdove. Callingdove drew her head back by the awful stench, and forced herself to sniff it. "Poison berries." She hissed. "Someone poisoned Birdflight." She sighed as she heard gasps from all around her. "Who could have done it?" Cloudysky asked. Callingdove sighed. "I-I sort of smelled something terrible on it. It was-" She stopped herself form saying 'the dark forest'. "What was it?" Cloudysky asked.

"Nevermind." What if the dark forest planned to take her whole clan? They needed a third, in fact, they needed all five, but they could be anyone. She walked up to Lightspeed, telling her brother everything. "What?" He mewed. "Yes, and finally, I had a vision..." She told about her vision, clouds, sky and every thing. "I know who it is." Lightspeed whispered. "Who?" Callingdive asked. He shook his head, and padded into the den, where Cloudysky was.

**Chapter 2**

Cloudysky yawned, she was tired of a whole day of burying Birdflight exausted her. "Hey, Cloudysky." Lightspeed, another tom, well, her 'crush', yawned. "Hey, Lightspeed..." She mewed. To her suprise, Lightspeed curled up beside her, but a little farther away from her though. "Cloudysky, I know.. I know you are freaked out, but, erm, I wanted to ask if you can come with me on a patrol tomorrow..." He whispered. "Sure, I mean, that's fine. Who else is coming?" She asked. "No, erm, it's just me and you.. I asked Spottedstar, he said it was fine.." Cloudysky wanted to hit her head, of course! Lightspeed was the clan deputy! "Yeah I'll come!" Cloudysky meowed exitedly. "Um, I mean, yeah, sure I'll come with you." She quickly mewed. "Thanks." Cloudysky turned around. He seemed troubled, was it that Birdfligt was dead? After all, he was her grand-son. Alarm hit her when Lightspeed moved in closer, he was shaking, probably a nightmare. She sighed, she pushed in closer, until their fur together looked silver. He groaned in realief, as if the moment they touched, his nightmares left. Cloudysky closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Sunrays fell on Cloudysky, and she felt a movement beside her. _Lightspeed. _She thought. She shook, and he groaned and yawned, giving her the sign that he was waking up. "How about that patrol?" She mewed. He goaned in reply. He stood up, then shook his fur. Cloudysky did the same, the walked side-by-side towards the entrance, and he looked at her with serious eyes. "Follow me." He growled. Cloudysky nodded, and followed. He led her to a hollow with a abandoned two-leg nest. "Why here?" She asked. "Just- come on." Lightspeed sighed, and led her inside th two-leg nest. "Lightspeed.." She shuddered. "Cloudysky." He mewed. "I wanted to tell you something, but I don't think Callingdove would like it." He gulped. "I love you. You _should_ know that." Cloudysky nodded. No. No she didn't know that. But she kept on listening. "I am the second," She felt confused when Lightspeed said so. She tilted her head. "What?" She whispered. "I'm the second cat of a prophecy. Callingdove is the first. We- I- believe you are the third." Lightspeed explained. "So... You- we have powers?" She asked stupidly. "Yes, I- can never lose in battle, but come back wih some wounds, and Callingdove can hear and smell from far away. We believe your power is... Well... Reading minds and looking into thoughts and memories." He shrugged. "That wasn't scary!" Cloudysky snapped. "What? I-I never said anything... Oh!" He laughed. "You just read my mind!" He licked her on the head, and padded out, leavong Cloudysky sitting there. _I'm the third._ She thought happily. _I'm the third._

**Chapter 3**

Lightspeed padded into the warriors' den, and sighed, lying in his nest, beside Cloudysky... Cloudysky... He startled himself, when Cloudysky padded in the den. He moved closer to her, feeling once again scared. Suprisingly, she also moved in, as stupid as he felt, he wanted to say 'I love you.' "I love you too." Cloudysky mewed. He curled around her, giggling at te same time. "I never said anything." He whispered, and licked her around the ear.

By morning, Cloudysky was gone, Lightspeed paniced, until he looked outside the den, and found her sitting under the big rock. He quickly ran up it, nearly forgetting he was deputy. "Uh... Ferntail, Gorsepelt, Talonclaw and myself will be leading patrols today. Ferntail, you will take Treenight, Lucidfall and Grasspaw. Gorsepelt, take Leopardfoot, Iceleg, and Fallenleaf. Talonclaw, take.. Ashpelt, Emeraldeye and Eagleswoop, I'll take Cloudysky, Redpaw and Birdwhisker." As soon as he finished, he already saw groups of four. Cloudysky trotted towards him. "What patrol are we going on?" She asked. "Hunting patrol." He said quickly before she could read his mind. "Great." She mumbled. "Another hunting patrol." She smirked and lead towards him to whisper. "I bet I can read the prey's minds." He laughed softly, and padded out, pelts brushed. He knew he could hear gossiping cats behind him, but he didn't care. He only cared about Cloudysky, and nothing else mattered.

The partol came back with a mouse, a magpie, a rabbit and suprisingly, an adder Lightspeed caught. Cloudysky licked him on the cheek. "You're such a show-off." She joked. She padded inside the warriors' den, and Lightspeed decided to bring her a crow. He walked to the fresh-kill pile, and took a crow from th other patrol. He carried it to the warriors' den, and dropped it in front of where Cloudysky was grooming. Her touge stuck out, and her paw was still in the air. "Thank you." She mewed. "I'm famished." She put down her paw, and started to eat the crow, lying down on her belly. She looked up from her meal. "Come share with me." She invited. Lightspeed nodded and lay beside her, eating the crow with her, until their muzzles touched. They quckly jercked their muzzles apart, and coninued to eat. When it was finished, Lightspeed sat up. Cloudysky did the same and she wrapped her tail around her paws. "Lightspeed..." She began. "When you said you loved me... Did you mean it as friends?" She asked. "Yes, I did. But... I think I really _do_ love you... More than friends..." He replied. Cloudysky leaped on him, and licked his fore head. "I love you too."

**Chapter 4**

Callingdove shuddered as she heard Cloudysky and Lightspeed. Yuck! Love was so disgusting, because everything was so soppy. She continued to sort her herbs with Firepaw, and everything shattered when Firepaw announced he was going to go to sleep. Callingdove was left in the den, so, she decided to... Eavesdrop on Cloudysky and Lightspeed. "...So... We.. Agree on something for once?" That was Cloudysky's voice. "Yes, I guess so." And that was Lightspeed. "So... What now?" Cloudysky asked. "Lets..." Lightspeed whispered into Cloudysky's ear, but it was too low for Callingdove to hear. "Aw come on!" She hissed. At that moment, she could hear them laughing as if a mouse just ran up to a cat to be killed. The next thing she knew, Cloudysky and Lightspeed screamed and scared her, almost to death, and then laughed again, they were close, and they meant to scare her. Of couse! She was too busy Eavsdropping to know! She growled, and cursed and everything. "Calm down, Callingdove!" Cloudysky laughed. "Yeah, we were only going for a joke." Lightspeed agreed, laughing. "Well, that was really dumb!" Callingdove sarcasticly laughed. She stopped. "Now, go away." She hissed. Cloudysky widened her eyes. "Lightspeed, let's go." She mewed. "Wh-?"

"Let's just go!" The padded out of camp, with loving looks in each other's eyes, smiling. Callingdove had seen this look in Eagleswoop and Emeraldeye's eyes before, just before Emeraldeye had kits... Oh, gross! _I'm glad I don't have a lover!_ Callingdove thought, and she decided to eavesdrop on someone else... What about Emeraldeye's kits? Perfect. "Wavekit, that's not fair! You got to be leader last time!" Rainkit mewled. "Well, I make a better leader than you." Wavekit spat. Ugh, kit stuff. Yeah, what would she expect?

* * *

By morning, Lightspeed and Cloudysky returned, Lightspeed curled around Cloudysky, causing her to sigh. "I wonder what the kits would look like." She whispered, this time trying not to read his mind. "As wonderful as you." He replied, whispering and licked her ear. She fell asleep, after a long night of, uh... You know, and sharing tongues. "Lightspeed, Cloudysky! Get up." They both groaned as Gorsepelt growled for them to get up. "I would expect better from a _deputy_." He spat, referring to Lightspeed. "Calm down you lump." Lightspeed grumbled. "I'm coming." Cloudysky felt him getting up, and his tail running down her spine before leaving. _Kits,_ She thought, _We're having kits._


	2. The whole story Chapters 5 to 8

Chapter 5

Callingdove sighed, bored once again. Her apprentice hadn't come back yet, and she was starting to get worried.

By sun-high, she was still sorting herbs. "Callingdove! I'm back!" Firepaw mewed happily. He carried a strange scent... Was that... She-cat juice? "Firepaw..." She mewed sweetly. "Where have you been?" Firepaw looked at her, hesitating before saying; "Hunting."

"Liar."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You were meeting a she-cat, weren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I can smell it." She lifted her nose. "The NightClan medicine cat apprentice? What were you doing with her?"

"Her name's Lemonpaw. And we did nothing, so don't question me." Firepaw growled. He stomped back to the apprentice's den, leaving Callingdove speachless. She decided to 'help' her apprentice with his problems. She was pretty sure he mated with Lemonpaw, but still. She padded into the apprentices den, and there he saw his sister, Redpaw trying to comfort him. "Redpaw, go." Callingdove mewed. Redpaw nodded, and left the den. "Firepaw. I know you mated with Lemonpaw. I can smell it, you can't deny it." Callingdove sighed. He nodded gilty. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but tell me why you did it." He sighed before he began; "I met her at the gathering, and the medicine cat meeting, but there was something about her that turned me on. So, I asked her to talk to be behind a tree at the gathering, and she said she's meet me at the border, every night, under the oak tree. I did, and every night, we'd share tongues and talk." He sighed, looking at Callingdove. "Go on." She mewed. "So, last night, when we met, she asked me to be her mate. Of course, I said yes, and then.." He gulped. "And then, _I_ said we truly had to become mates. So.." She nodded, knowing what he was about to say next. "It's okay," She mewed. "I-I had the same problem once, then I had to go warrior, but when Russetleap, our last medicine cat, died, she had no apprentice, and I was the only one in the clan that knew lots about herbs. I became medicine cat again." He nodded, understanding. "Firepaw... Oh, Firepaw.." Memories came to her, everything. She buried her face in Firepaw's shoulder, then quickly pulled away again. _Why am I so, so.. Lonely?_

Chapter 6

"Cloudysky... I love you.." Lightspeed murmured in his sleep. Dreams of him and Cloudysky were in his mind. He waited for the announcement saying Cloudysky was pregnant. He shruddered, and waited. He heard Talonclaw ordering patrols. Spottedstar, of course, ordered him, well, lovingly told him to make patrols. "Lightspeed. Wake up." He heard Cloudysky's voice. A paw prodded his rib, making him wake up anyway. Tonight was a gathering night, she must have gone to Spottedstar. "We're going to the gathering." She announced.

At moon-high, the gathering patrol came together. Firepaw, Redpaw, Callingwillow, Spottedstar, Talonclaw, Flowerpetal, Emeraldeye, Gorsepelt, Eagleswoop, Fallenleaf, Ashpelt, Leopardfoot, Cloudysky and Lightspeed were going. "Is everyone ready?" Spottedstar mewed before walking. They all nodded, and Spottedstar nodded with them. Talonclaw paced towards her, but lucky for him, he had Cloudysky. "What are they saying?" Cloudysky gasped. "Spottedstar is pregnant!" She mewed exitedly. "What? Are they talking about wether Spottedstar should announce it?"

"She is!"

"Wha-..?" He flicked his tail until they reached Gathering Island. NightClan went first. "Nothing much to report. A few apprentices hav been made, though. Raggedpaw and Applepaw!" Everyone cheered as Birdstar announced her clan's news. "WolfClan is the same. Let me introduce, although they are not here at the gathering, Willowpaw and Rosepaw!" Again, cheers as Windstar mewed. "And I have some great news to report." Spottedstar mewed exitedly. "I'm having Talonclaw's kits." Cheers were louder this time, and Spottedstar nodded towards Fishstar. "Great news, even greater than the rest of you, has come to FlameClan. I, Fishstar, leader of FlameClan, had a dream from our warrior ansestors. They want me to change FlameClan's name, to WaterClan. Since we suit Water better. I had this dream from Flamestar himself." Mews of approval congratulated the newly made WaterClan, and Lightspeed caught Fishstar looking down at Callingdove. She, glared at him, then looked away. The cats were then allowed to share tongues, and Lightspeed noticed Firepaw going straight to Lemonpaw. "Well," Lightspeed mewed to Cloudysky. And she spotted a WaterClan couple sharing tongues with each other. "Cloudysky, lets go tell them our, _news_." Cloudysky nodded, and followed Lightspeed to the two cats. "Hey." He mewed. "Finchtail and Dawnrise, right? We have some news.."

"But wait," Dawnrise interuppted. "We have some wonderful news. Our kits, Onekit and Ivykit, have become 'paws!" She mewed.

"Yes, very nice. Now?" Lightspeed growled. She nodded. "Great, Cloudysky and I have become mates." Cloudysky blushed, and looked at the pair.

Chapter 7

**These two last ones will be much, much shorter than the rest, but please enjoy!**

Cloudysky padded into the warriors' den after the gathering, just wishing for some decent sleep.

She woke with a start. She felt as if she's been sleeping for a moon. Hunting time. She got up, and decided to hunt by herself. Lightspeed was already out of camp, leading a patrol. Cloudysky yawned, and padded outside of camp. She lashed her tail, still ticked off that Lightspeed hadn't woken her up. She heard mouse near by, and creapt up on it, but a noice started the mouse, but it wasn't her. A scent of AzureClan filled her nostrils. "Gorsepelt, come out!" She ordered, and soon enough, Gorsepelt's muscular build appeared. "What do you want?" She asked. "I don't want anything." A look of haterid flashed in his eyes, almost like... He wanted to kill her.. "Why are you here, then?" She growled, already unsheathing her claws. "I don't want. _Anything._" He repeated. He leapt on her, and ran his claws softly over her face. "But what I do want, is a scar on your face.." He ran a claw over her eye, and he aimed to slash down, but lucky for her, she was strong enough to kick him off. "Why do you want to kill me?" She hissed, showing no fear, but anger. "Because Bloodstar promised me be leader of AzureClan! Only if I killed every last cat here!" He growled back. "_You_ killed Birdflight!" She gasped. "That's right, genius." He smirked, and aimed to leap at her, clawing her heart out. "I don't think so!" Yes, she read his mind again. She leaped at Gorsepelt, knowing when he would dodge and attack. Soon, scratches and re-opened scars made Gorsepelt lay there, panting and bleeding. "I feel sorry for you." She spat. "At least I have a heart." Cloudysky left him, and decided to continue her hunt.

Chapter 8

Lightspeed gasped as he saw Cloudysky bloody, but without wounds, just a scratch on her chest. He ran towards her, grabbing the rabbit she was holding in her jaws. "My, StarClan! What happened?" He asked, licking the blood off her face and chest. "I'm fine, honestly." She purred, and licked Lightspeed back. "It was just a messy kill." She pointed her pose towards the rabbit. "That thing was fast." But he only saw a clean bite on the neck. "Don't lie to me." He growled, and licked her on the cheek. "Lightspeed, please. I know you care, I just want a little time on my own." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and soon saw Callingdove tending to the wound on her chest, and licking up the blood. Then Gorsepelt came in the camp, staring at everyone, even his mate, Daisyfall, with hatrid. "Oh, what happened? You look like a piece of messy fresh-kill!" She licked him, not leaving his side. He grunted and shook her off. Daisyfall gasped, and trotted into the nursery. He limped towards the medicine cat den, obviously, the tough guy was in pain for once. He's swear he heard growling from Cloudysky in the den,

Callingdove looked at Cloudysky consentrating hard in why she was growling like a beast. But her thoughts didn't betray her, she knew. Callingdove sighed, and looked at Gorsepelt. "Now, Gorsepelt, let me tend to you wounds." She mewed. She licked all the wounds clean, and all the blood. "Now, let me apply some marigold to stop infection, got that, Firepaw?" She mewed. Her apprentice nodded, clealy not listening. His mind had been more on Lemonpaw lately, and she was starting to worry. "Lemonpaw will be fine." She whispered as she leaned down to take the marigold. She rubbed the herb on the wounds, then applied cobweb. "Watching me, Firepaw?" He nodded again. _Dear, StarClan, please let Lemonpaw be fine, and Firepaw to concentrate on his own clan..._


End file.
